


【金黑】游戏（1）

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【金黑】游戏（1）

艾瑞克黑帮老大设定，瓦坎达是武器制造公司

*大概有点囚禁内容……  
*猿豹提及

————————————————————

瓦坎达易主，只用了两个月。

 

或者说，从篡位者起念头，到坐上那个位置，把枪随意地丢上长桌，似笑非笑地看着一屋子噤若寒蝉的董事们，只用了两个月。

 

特查拉皱紧好看的眉，站在会议室门口，维持着推门的姿势望着屋内的情形，目光扫过那个自己突然冒出来的堂弟面前摆着的合同，和董事们羞愧的表情，心沉入谷底。

 

大局已定。

 

这个人通知了所有的董事到场，唯独瞒着他。

 

他不知道这个堂弟是如何威胁其他人交出股份的，但是结果已经很明白。

 

本身作为自己叔叔的儿子而享有的股份，加上这些董事们交出来的，已经比他拥有的高出太多。

 

特查拉沉默着，也不上前，只是平静地站在门口，眼睛对上那极具侵略性的目光。

 

“恭喜你，你赢了。”

 

说完，他退后一步，想直接离开，却没料到原本站在门口装雕塑的保镖突然一个手刀劈在了他的后颈上，让他立马失去了意识。

 

他只最后听到了一句话：

 

“作为奖品，怎么可以逃走呢，堂兄。”

 

……

 

两个半月前，特查拉开始收到各种莫名其妙的短信或者信件，还有源源不断地寄往家里的花束。

 

一开始还只是暧昧朦胧的话语，到了后来言辞就越来越大胆，越来越露骨。可是特查拉动用了各种渠道都查不到这些东西的来源。

 

直到两个月前，特查拉忍无可忍地第一次回复信息：“我怎么可能接受一个连脸都不敢露的人的示爱。”

 

回复信息后，没过几秒，特查拉就收到了一张照片。

 

照片里是一个非常英俊的青年。年轻帅气的面庞，张扬的脏辫发型，健壮的身材，在贴身的衣服下被勾勒出来的鼓胀的肌肉……他甚至对着镜头做出舔唇的动作，眼神很亮，色气而迷人。

 

如果是普通人，恐怕早就五迷三道了，可是特查拉的心里却拉响了警铃。

 

这个人很危险。

 

没有丝毫犹豫，特查拉又回过去一条信息：“这位先生，抱歉，我们不可能。”

 

这次再回过来的不是信息，而是电话了。

 

特查拉按下接听键，听见一个低沉的声音从听筒里传来。

 

“特查拉，我们来玩个游戏吧。”

 

“你的奖品是我手里的瓦坎达股份，我的奖品……”

 

“是你。”

 

次日，特查拉就见到了这个骚扰了他半个月的男人出现在了瓦坎达，声称他是自己已过世的叔叔的儿子，有权利享有瓦坎达的一切，并且在离自己几步远的地方，对自己无声地做出口型。

 

“包括你。”

 

……

 

特查拉从昏迷中恢复意识时，后劲还在隐隐作痛。在傍晚射进房里的霞光中慢慢睁开眼，看见全是不规则图案的房顶，意识到这不是自己的房间。

 

放在两侧的手稍稍用力，撑起上半身坐起来，接着想下床离开这里。

 

然而特查拉却突然睁大了好看的眼，一把掀开了盖在自己腿上薄薄的被子。

 

修长的腿裸露在空气中，下身除了内裤什么也没穿，只是两个纤细的脚踝上，多了两个金属环。金属的材质他再熟悉不过，振金。

 

但是另特查拉震惊的不是这个。

 

他的手有些抖，轻颤着抬起，放到自己的小腿上，微微使力按了按，能感觉到疼。

 

但是动弹不得。

 

特查拉的大脑一片空白。

 

这是，房间的门开了，艾瑞克端着吃食走进来，看见他的堂兄已经醒来，怔怔地坐在床上，宽松的上衣松松垮垮，露出精致的锁骨，是谁的衣服不言而喻。长腿裸露着，脚踝上戴着的黑色脚环平添了几分暧昧。

 

这样没有防备的特查拉，让艾瑞克眸子一深，喉结滚动了一下。

 

将餐盘放在一旁，艾瑞克走上前在床边坐下，一只手温柔地抚上堂兄的后颈。

 

“还疼么？我的手下出手有些不知轻重。”

 

特查拉似是才意识到他的到来，听见他说话，才转头看向他。

 

在特查拉黑珍珠般的眼里，艾瑞克看见了压抑的怒意。

 

“你对我的腿做了什么？”

 

艾瑞克的视线滑到他修长的腿上，线条流畅美好，让人想玩弄一番尝尝滋味。艾瑞克这么想，也这么做了。

 

他伸手摸上光裸的肌肤，缓慢而挑逗地抚摸着，手掌慢慢从大腿外侧滑向内侧。

 

“我太害怕堂兄从我身边逃走了，所以用了点小手段。”

 

“啪！”

 

艾瑞克的脸被打的偏向一边，即使是深色的肌肤，也能看出匀速浮上来的红色掌印。

 

特查拉甩出这一掌，手心生疼，胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼中满是爆发的恼怒。

 

“无耻。”

 

几秒后，他听见被自己打了一巴掌的人低低地笑了出来，胸膛微微震动着。

 

旋即，在他没有反应过来的时候，双手被飞快地钳住举过头顶，同时一具炽热的身体朝他压下，并拢的双腿被一条健壮的腿抵开，湿热的呼吸洒在他的耳畔，然后，自己的耳垂传来一阵疼痛。

 

他听见艾瑞克的声音在极近的地方响起，甚至还带着笑意，但这笑意却让特查拉心脏一缩。

 

“堂兄不要给我理由……让我把你的双手也锁起来。”

 

“我现在不逼你，但是你最好不要逼我，去做更无耻的事情。”

 

特查拉感受到了，那顶在自己身体上，极具存在感的坚硬灼热的柱状物。

 

感受到身下特查拉的僵硬，艾瑞克慢条斯理地起身，单手钳制住特查拉，松开的那只手开始解自己的皮带。

“……你不是说不逼我的吗？”

 

艾瑞克解完皮带，又俯下身伸手利落地扯掉自己身上穿着的衣服，露出特查拉蜜色的胸膛和深褐色的果实。

 

特查拉被按着，动弹不得，看着他的这些动作咬牙说出这句话。

 

艾瑞克低头，舔了舔特查拉因条件反射而闭上的眼。

 

“对啊，不逼你。”

 

……

 

艾瑞克真的没有逼特查拉做什么，他只是这么保持着姿势，双膝把特查拉的双腿顶得大开，然后跪在特查拉的腿间自亵而已。

 

他一只手飞快地上下套弄着自己的欲望，紧紧地盯着特查拉因为羞恼而布满红潮的脸，在特查拉愤怒的却不敢往下看，却也羞于直视他的目光中达到顶峰。

 

乳白色的液体射到了特查拉蜜色的胸膛上，甚至有一滴沾在了褐色的小豆上，随着特查拉的呼吸上下起伏。

 

艾瑞克伸手将那些液体抹匀，眼神有些痴迷。

 

被液体灼了一下的特查拉被他炽热的大掌碰触，又是忍不住颤抖了一下。自己堂弟有些不稳的呼吸在静默的房间里被放大，落在自己的耳里，无端地也让他感到身体发热。

 

“你完事了就起来！”

 

压抑着自己身体里蠢蠢欲动的欲望，特查拉红着脸命令还压在自己身上的人。自己的手长时间被捏住，更何况刚刚艾瑞克还忍不住狠狠揉捏了几下，现在已经快失去知觉。

 

艾瑞克闻言放开了他，可是重获自由的特查拉却没有力气做什么动作，他只能废力地收回胳膊，躺在柔软的床铺里，凌乱地呼吸着。

 

仿佛刚刚真的被做了什么。

 

看见他这副情态，艾瑞克唇边扬起笑意，眼中全是势在必得的深沉的光。

 

他伸手握住一只纤细的脚腕，在特查拉震惊的目光下抬起那动弹不得的腿，一手托着他微凉的脚底，在弧度优美的脚背落下虔诚的一吻。

 

“特查拉，我爱你。”

 

特查拉看着他卑微的举动，听着他温柔的爱语，心情复杂。

 

“你爱我的方式我受不起。”

 

夺走了他的公司，剥夺了他的自由，何况他们还是堂兄弟。

 

“可是我爱的是你啊。”

 

艾瑞克的一只手滑到特查拉的腿弯，一只手仍然托着他的足，轻柔的吻顺着小腿一路向上。

 

“有什么办法呢，只有你。”

 

“为了你，我什么都做的出来。”

 

……

 

特查拉被打晕后软倒下去，被保镖抱起，朝艾瑞克点头示意后转身就走。

 

会议室里的董事们虽然知道瓦坎达的当家已经易主，但是看到这一幕还是忍不住拍桌而起，发出怒吼：

 

“你在干什么！”

 

艾瑞克伸出一根食指放在唇前示意他们安静，挑眉抬眸看向愤慨的董事们。

 

他们站着，而他坐着，但是艾瑞克看过去的眼神却让所有人都感觉到心中发寒。

 

偏偏这人还是一副漫不经心的笑脸模样。

 

“放心，我不会对他怎么样的，我只是让手下送他回家。我可不会天真地认为，堂哥会乖乖的自己回家。”

 

“我记得，堂哥有个关系很好的兄弟，叫姆巴库，对吧？”

 

“既然瓦坎达已经到了我手里，我想，堂哥还是乖乖呆在家里，不要出去乱走动比较好。董事们觉得呢？”

 

站着的董事们沉默了半晌，颓然坐回椅子里。

 

罢了，特查拉被软禁在家里，至少还是安全的……

 

他们都见过这个年轻人的手段，冷酷，暴虐。

 

见再也没有反对的人，艾瑞克将桌上的合同拿起，丢给自己的手下，站起身整理了一下自己身上穿着的和这一屋子的西装领带毫不相配的牛仔衣裤，伸手戴上自己的金框眼镜，露出一个自认为好脾气的笑。

 

“会就开到这儿了，祝各位有愉快的一天。”


End file.
